This is Evil-Bunny Love
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Kadang cinta kita itu sangat kekanakan. -KyuMin-


**Title: THIS IS EVIL-BUNNY LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Seohyun (Yeoja)-àCuma nama**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, YAOI**

**.**

**Warning : Cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan, gak banget, aneh, gaje...if u don't like it...just don't read it...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kadang cinta kita itu sangat kekanakan.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik author. Sungmin oppa punyaku ^^.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sore hari, di DORM**

**.**

'Ting tong'

'Ting tong…Ting tong'….

"**_Kyuuu…aku pulaaang….."_**

.

.

'Cklek'

.

Munculah seorang namja dengan wajah masam dan tertekuk membukakan pintu untuk namja manis yang baru saja pulang kerja…

Lee Sungmin adalah seorang DJ di Kiss The Radio a.k.a Sukira…dan

Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja yang hari ini entah mengapa memasang wajah masam dan tertekuk menyambut kepulangan seseorang yang sebenarnya adalah Hyung dan juga menjabat sebagai KEKASIH nya itu…

Sungmin yang menyadari raut wajah sang magnae kesayangannya itu berlipat (?) spontan bertanya…

Dan terjadilah percakapan(?) yang sangat seru…dan sangat…#gak penting# omoooo… 0.o

.

.

* * *

**KYU POV **

**.**

Sebenarnya aku sangat malas bertemu dan bicara dengannya hari ini, tapi aku sangat rindu padanya…apa yang harus kulakukan?

"….Kyu,, kau kenapa? apakah aku sudah berbuat salah padamu? berulang kali aku menelponmu,kenapa tidak kau jawab?" Sungmin meracau.

"Hufhh-.." aku menghela nafas dengan berat

"Sudahlah...jangan berpura2 tidak tau Min Hyung...aku lelah..aku lelah kau abaikan." ujarku sekenanya sambil berbalik membelakanginya…aku tau dia sedang menatap heran kearahku sekarang. Tapi biarlah…aku malah berharap dia ikut merasakan sakit hati yang kurasakan sekarang…biar dia tau betapa sakitnya DIKHIANATI !

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Kau marah padaku? Karena apa? Mengabaikan apanya? Bukankah bukannya kemarin-kemarin kaulah yg telah mengabaikan ku dan pergi dengan Seo?". Sungmin bertanya dengan ketus.

Kupejamkan mataku sambil terus membelakanginya, dan kugigit bibir bawahku erat-erat….tanganku menekan dadaku tanpa kusadari…sakiitt..

"Apa maksudmu hyung? kenapa jadi sekarang kau yg marah-marah padaku hah? harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu...ah. sudahlah…! Lebih baik sekarang kamu urus saja yeoja itu". Aku segera berjalan meninggalkannya. Namun-

"Ohh...jadi kau begini karena kejadian kemarin? kau benar-benar marah?" ujar Sungmin. Kali ini dengan suara yang sangat pelan, namun sukses menghentikan langkahku..

Tak sadarkah ia dengan yang dilakukannya? Apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu padaku? Dia benar-benar tidak tau, atau hanya mengujiku? Tanganku kukepal dengan kuat…kesabaranku sudah mau habis…segera kubalik badanku menghadapnya yang kini sedang menatapku tajam…mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan…

" MENURUTMU? MENURUTMU AKU BAGAIMANA SETELAH MELIHAT KAU MEMELUK DAN MENCIUM SUNNY?" Bentakku dengan suara yang bergetar….sebisa mungkin kutahan bulir hangat yang sudah menelusup di manik mataku

Kulihat dia tersentak…kaget…

Yah..itu wajar…selama lebih dari 10 tahun bersama, baru ini aku membentaknya…selama ini aku selalu lembut menghadapinya, namun untuk kali ini, emosi telah mengendalikanku…kesabaranku sudah menipis menghadapi orang yang tidak peka seperti ini.

"Lalu apa yang salah, hah? Itu hanya akting! Kau keterlaluan Kyu…kau juga melarangku bernyanyi untuknya, namun kau…kau…Aakkkkkhh!…aku benci padamu Kyu…hiks…."

Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya…kulihat bahunya bergetar… **-****_apa dia menangis?-_**setelah itu, dapat kulihat dengan jelas 'sesuatu' yang berkilauan meleleh di pipi chubbynya..

Ya Tuhan…apa yang telah kulakukan, aku sangat tidak ingin membuatnya seperti ini…aku tidak ingin melihat air mata itu diwajahnya….

**_Kyuhyun BODOH !…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? DASAR BODOH!_**_._ Rutukku dalam hati.

Perlahan, kudekati dirinya…suara isakan kini terdengar jelas ditelingaku…membuatku merasa semakin bersalah…hatiku tidak terima melihatnya seperti ini…

"Hyung mianhae…a-a-aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu ...jangan pernah bilang kau benci padaku Hyung…hiks..hiks….aku hanya kesal melihatmu berakrab-akrab dengannya sementara aku kau acuhkan….hanya itu, Hyung…" kataku sambil memeluk bahunya dan kurasakan mataku sudah mulai memanas…aku menangis…?

".."

"Hyung~…"

"Aku bernyanyi untuknya karena aku sedang mengajarinya menyanyikan lagu itu…..hiks…aku memeluk dan menciumnya juga karena tuntutan peran yang kujalani di dalam lagu itu Kyu…kami berdua berperan sebagai model video clip lagu yang kami bawakan….hiks..lagipula…hiks….ci-ciuman itu hanya..hiks..hanya bohongan Kyu…aku..aku..hiks..aku tak ingin ada yang menyentuh bibirku kecuali itu bibirmu…hiks..aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan…Kyuu..hiks". Kudengar Sungmin bergumam dengan suara yang bergetar di sela-sela tangisannya…

Sejenak aku tertegun…

Oh ya Tuhan, alangkah sempitnya pemikiran ku….bisa-bisanya terbakar cemburu tanpa mengetahui hal yang terjadi sebenarnya…

Sungguh aku merasa sangat menyesal sekarang. Andai ada pilihan hidup atau mati untuk saat seperti ini, aku lebih baik memilih mati daripada harus menyakitinya lagi…sungguh.

"Mianhae hyung…maafkan aku"….ucapku sambil terus memeluk bahunya….

**_Aku memang sangat kekanakan.. aahh aku benar-benar BODOH !_**batinku memaki…

BRUGH…

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendorong badanku dengan keras sehingga aku terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah darinya

"Sudahlah! Jangan bicara lagi Kyu…kau egois! Manusia yang egois! Sadarkah kau jika kaulah yang sudah mengacuhkanku kemarin? Dengan amat sangat bahagianya kau pergi dengan yeoja bernama Seo itu…tanpa memperdulikan ku yang sendirian di dorm…bahkan kau tidak pamit kepadaku ketika kau pergi…kau anggap aku apa, eoh?" racau sungmin dengan wajah dan mata yang telah memerah karena air mata…

"Mianhae…hyung….aku…a-a..aakku…saat itu aku….aku sedang terburu-buru…" jawabku…

Kurasakan kakiku lemas…aku merasa benar-benar menyesal sekarang….yah..semuanya salahku…aku yang kekanakan…aku sangat senang ketika Seohyun datang dan berkata jika ia ingin membantuku…membantuku membeli suatu benda yang sebenarnya ingin kuserahkan hari ini pada orang yang sangat kusayangi…

"See! Kenapa Kyu?…kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya sungmin sarkatis

"Hyung…kau salah paham untuk masalah ini"

"Hah, salah paham apa maksudmu? Sudah jelas-jelas kau yang tidak peduli padaku, tapi kau malah menuduhku mengacuhkanmu untuk membuat kesalahan ini berasal dariku…huh…menjijikkan..!" Ujar sungmin sambil tersenyum sinis padaku

"Hyung…dengarkan dulu penjelasanku…kau salah paham Hyung!"

"Sudahlah Kyu..kau tidak usah pura-pura peduli padaku…jika memang kau sudah tidak peduli padaku, kau hanya perlu pergi jauh dari hidupku…anggap aku tidak pernah ada"..ucapnya ketus

Kata-kata Sungmin sukses menohok hatiku…membuatku tercekat dan mataku kurasa sudah tidak mampu lagi membendung air mata ini….

" Hyung…jangan bicara seperti itu Hyung….dengarkan dulu penjelasanku….aku hanya…hanya…"

**_'Aaaakkkhh mengapa susah sekali menyampaikan ini padanya?'_** Jerit batinku frustasi

"Hanya apa Kyu?

Kulihat dia kembali menangis sekarang…pikiranku tambah kacau….

"Hyung"…

Perlahan aku mendekatinya yang masih menatap tajam kearahku….dan tanpa menghiraukan protes darinya kutarik lengannya agak keras sehingga tubuhnya terhuyung kearahku lalu kupeluk….aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku saat kurasakan tangannya memukul-mukul punggung dan dadaku sebagai tanda protes….namun tentu saja aku tidak menghiraukannya….

"KYYAA…Apa yang kau lakukan? BOCAH SIALAAAANNNN! Pekiknya…

".."

"Lepaskan aku! Cepat lepaskan aku CHO-mmppphh…."

Kukunci mulutnya yang terus berteriak-teriak itu dengan bibirku…. Dengan sebelah lenganku, kukunci pergerakan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya sementara lenganku yang satunya lagi bergerak menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumanku…

Aku merasakan dia yang terus meronta-ronta dipelukanku dengan sangat hebat….namun, menit berikutnya, dia menghentikan kelakuan brutalnya dan malah semakin menempelkan tubuhnya padaku…aku tersenyum disela-sela lumatanku pada bibirnya…dan aku semakin tersenyum bahagia saat kurasakan bibirnya juga mulai membalas ciumanku dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Perlahan, kulepas kedua lengannya yang tadi kutahan dan kuarahkan agar mengalung di leherku. Kujilat bibir bawahnya, meminta akses masuk kedalam gua hangat dibaliknya…dia menurut…dan dengan sangat cekatan ku masukkan lidahku kedalam gua hangat itu dan mulai mengabsen seluruh penghuni didalamnya…

"Eengh"

Sungmin mendesah ketika lidahku kutautkan dengan lidahnya dan mulai mendominasi ciuman itu…saliva kami saling bertukar…ada juga yang meleleh dipinggir bibir Sungmin…

Detik berikutnya kulepaskan ciumanku saat merasakan Sungmin yang sudah mulai kehabisan nafas..

Kulihat wajah manis itu memerah dengan nafas yang tidak teratur,sama seperti ku…kuhapus jejak saliva yang tertinggal disudut bibirnya dengan ibu jariku…pertamanya dia tidak menolak, mungkin karena masih mengatur nafas…namun ketika aku ingin menghapus jejak saliva yang ada disudut lain bibirnya, dia segera menepis tanganku dengan kuat…

Menyadari sungmin yang sudah memberikan ku _deathglare_ yang menurutku sangat manis (?) itu, aku segera mengambil kotak kecil yang sejak dari awal tersimpan dikantongku…

"Dasar bocah brengsek…berani sekali kau" umpatnya dengan masih memasang deathglare manis itu…tak lupa pula suaranya yang ketus. Namun itu semua tidak berpengaruh jelek bagiku…aku malah menyukainya…aku hanya akan marah ketika dia mengacuhkanku dan akan sangat sedih jika dia bilang dia benci padaku…hanya itu…

Kuserahkan kotak pink yang terbuka itu tepat didepan matanya…membuatnya kaget dan berhenti melontarkan makian padaku…

"Saranghaeyo, Lee Sungmin" Kataku sambil berlutut dihadapannya…

"Would you marry me?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat…

"Ya..Kyuhyun-ah…apa yang kau katakan?" Sungmin menatap ku dengan mata yang masih menunjukkan keterkejutannya…

"Aku kemarin minta tolong dengan Seo untuk menemaniku membelikan cincin ini untukmu, karena aku tidak paham tentang perhiasan…aku berani minta tolong padanya juga karena saran dari Donghae Hyung. Dia bilang kalau Seo ahli dalam memilih perhiasan yang bagus. Aku sangat percaya dengan Donghae Hyung sehingga aku meminta bantuan Seo…dan ternyata benar…dia sangat memahami apa yang ku maksud…." Kulihat Sungmin terdiam mamatung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Lee Sungmin…maukah kau menikah denganku?" ujarku sambil mengambil cincin yang masih setia dalam kotak pink itu dan kutunjukkan padanya sambil terus berlutut…kulihat berlian diatasnya berkilauan dan yang paling penting cincin ini khusus dibuat untukku dan Sungmin…nama sungmin terukir dengan indah didalam butir berlian itu sementara nama ku terukir di sekeliling lingkaran cincin itu….**PERFECT**…

Kuangkat kepalaku dan kulihat Sungmin kembali menangis sambil menutup rapat mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya…air mata kembali turun dengan deras di pipi chubby nya….aku hendak berdiri dan menyeka air mata itu dengan tanganku, namun gerakan ku terhenti seketika saat Sungmin tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku, membuat ku jatuh terbaring kelantai dengan Sungmin yang berada diatasku, menindihku sambil memelukku dengan erat….

"Kyunnie…saranghaeyo…. I DO…." bisiknya dengan terisak ditelingaku…

"Nado saranghaeyo..NAE SUNGMIN…bisikku sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tenggelam dicerukan leherku. Kulihat matanya mengerjap2…mata foxy itu terlihat sangat indah sekarang….walau penuh dengan air mata…namun aku sangat menyukai ketika mata rubah itu menatap sayang mata obsidianku…

"Mianhae, hyung…" ucapku sambil menakupkan kedua tanganku dipipinya lalu mengusapnya lembut…

"Aniyo, Kyunnie…akulah yang bersalah…maafkan aku…." Sungmin mengusap-usap bekas air mata dipipiku…

"Aku terlalu manja dan egois….aku tidak tahu jika Hyung juga terluka olehku…aku tidak tahu jika Hyung begitu menyayangiku…aku hanya tau kau milikku…sehingga aku sangat kesal jika melihatmu melakukan hal yang special dengan orang lain….bagiku, kau hanya boleh memandangku saja, kau hanya boleh tersenyum untukku saja, kau hanya boleh bernyanyi untukku saja, kau hanya boleh menciumku saja, kau hanya boleh bermanja padaku saja…hanya aku yang berhak membuatmu bahagia…hanya aku yang berhak berada disampingmu…hanya aku yang berhak memilikimu…aku tidak ingin kau menghilang dari genggamanku, Jagiya"

".."

"Aku juga sedih jika kau membenciku, Hyuungg~~…." ucapku dengan mata yang kembali memanas…Sungmin segera mengusap bulir hangat yang hendak turun di sudut mataku….

" Gwenchana Kyunnie….aku mengerti…kita sama…aku juga sangat takut kehilanganmu…aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkannya…kau dan..yeoja itu"…

-"Hiks..hiks"…- Sungmin kembali menangis…ku belai kepalanya dengan lembut. Cukup lama _bunny boy_-ku itu menangis…tiba-tiba Sungmin memandangku dan berkata-

"CHO KYUHYUN…aku membencimu!" ujar Sungmin dengan suara yang bergetar….

DEG..

Kurasakan beribu-ribu pisau kini menancap dengan sangat dalam dihatiku dan merobek-robeknya…

Aku terkesiap dengan ucapannya dan badanku lemas…

"Hyuungg…kau serius?" tanyaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ne…Aku membencimu karena aku tidak bisa membencimu"…ucap Sungmin sambil kembali memelukku…

Aku lega mendengarnya…..Senyum manis terkembang di wajahku…..

"Tapi Kyunnie, kurasa ada baiknya mulai dari sekarang kita berusaha untuk tidak berpikiran macam-macam dan sebaiknya kita berusaha saling jujur dengan perasaan kita sebelum kita memutuskan untuk bertindak" ujar Sungmin lembut sambil menatapku…

Sungmin terus membelai wajahku dengan sayang…

"Ne…jagiya…aku mengerti" kataku sambil mengangguk dan memejamkan mataku untuk lebih merasakan belaian lembut jemarinya diwajahku.

Kami terus berada dalam posisi seperti itu sangaaaatttt lama. Sampai kurasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat dan teratur menerpa wajahku dan sesuatu yang manis menempel dibibirku dengan lembut… kubuka mataku perlahan dan kulihat orang yang kusayang kini tengah terlelap sambil menciumku-tak sengaja…kulumat pelan bibir plump itu..hanya sekilas…namun cukup membuatku berdebar…kupeluk tubuh itu agar tidak terjatuh dari atas tubuhku dan kubiarkan kepalanya terkulai didadaku….sesak memang, mengingat hyung ku yang sekarang resmi menjadi calon pasangan hidupku ini, memiliki tubuh yang lumayan berisi, namun sesak itu seolah menghilang saat kurasakan tangannya membelai dadaku….

"Enggghh..nyem"

Kudengar dia mengerang…ah, kelinci manis ku ini cepat sekali bermimpi…haha…kukecup pucuk kepalanya lalu menit berikutnya aku juga memejamkan mataku, berharap bisa bertemu dengannya kembali didalam mimpi dan memeluknya erat seperti sekarang…hehehe.

"Jaljayo, Minnie jagi…"

Yah…tampaknya kami berdua memang benar-benar bodoh…

sangat awam dengan perasaan cinta….

namun satu hal yang membuat kami sama…

kami sama-sama tidak suka diabaikan oleh orang yang kami sayangi….

kami terlalu posesif…..

memang….

namun,….

…INILAH CINTA….

.

**KYU POV END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(END)**

**.**

**.**

**Ini HyunChan lagi...#mewek#**

**Fict ini Hyun buat khusus untuk minta maaf pada chingudeul semua yang udah reviews, follow, n favorite-in FF Hyun yang DECISION OF LOVE -chapter 1.**

**Mianhae, berkat "BED SWING" karena baru bangun tidur, tuh cerita ke-delete dengan suksesnya. Hyun tuh mau buka reviews kalian, cuma malah ke-klik delete story n dengan pabbo-nya Hyun klik 'Yes'...hiks..hikss #gulingguling#**

**Mianhae buat kelalaian Hyun yang fatal itu, jadinya Hyun lupa dengan siapa saja yang kasih reviews, yang fav, n yang follow...jeongmal mianhae... *bowberkalikali95derajat***

**Gomawo buat 8 orang yang Reviews, 4 orang yang Fav, and 3 orang yang Follow...Hyun sayang kalian. #cipok# *digampar***

**.**

**Sekali lagi...MIANHAEEEEEEEEE... T-T**

**.**

**.**


End file.
